<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of the Missing Peach Diamond by foreverandalwaysvictorious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138066">The Case of the Missing Peach Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious'>foreverandalwaysvictorious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Mystery, based on scenes from 3x13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Atlanta. A city of dreams that could turn into danger in an instant. I was no stranger to crime at this point in my career. Little did I know that a simple jewelry heist would lead me into my most dangerous case yet." ON HIATUS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Case of the Missing Peach Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I be posting a new work when I have others in progress? No<br/>Am I doing it anyway? Yes</p><p>This is the fic some of you have been waiting for. Most of you probably don't know what I am talking about, but feel free to come along for the ride. This is loosely based on the black and white scenes of 3x13. If you know what is coming, please keep the comments spoiler free! Hope it lives up to expectations! ;)</p><p>Thank you Niamh for beta-ing the first chapter and thinking this was some piece of original fiction and not a Dynasty fic. Biggest confidence boost ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atlanta. A city of dreams that could turn into danger in an instant. I was no stranger to crime at this point in my career. Most instances, innocent people were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. When we gathered clues and had all the facts, it wasn’t long before the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and we would catch the bad guy. Burglaries, beatings, murders. There was nothing I hadn’t seen. Little did I know that a simple jewelry heist would lead me into my most dangerous case yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who am I you might ask? Detective Leland Rogers. I’ve called this city my home for all my life, serving it and its citizens for the past five years. For most people, detectives like me are a last resort. The cops often have their hands full with other cases, or more accurately tied by bribes that make it hard for people to get the justice they deserve. I try my best to look at a case from every angle, investigate suspects, find clues, and hopefully solve the mystery. They don’t always end like they do in the pictures, but it’s all a part of the job that you have to come to terms with.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had just finished a case involving an armed robbery gone rogue and was putting the closing details on my report when there was a knock on my office door. I looked at my watch and realized it was close to midnight. While it was not uncommon for me to get caught up in my work and lose track of the time, it was strange to have any clients come by after 9 PM. Who would be coming around at this hour?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock came again as I stood up from my chair and cautiously made my way to the front of the office. I took my time unlocking the deadbolt, one hand placed on the holster at my hip in case this was someone coming to stir up trouble. When only the chain lock remained, I cracked the door open just enough to peek out and craned my neck to look through the opening. My line of sight was met by a gentleman wearing a paper boy cap. He wasn’t much taller than me, but the weathered look of his face gave me hints to his age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective Leland?” he called out in question. His voice echoed against the walls of the still hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s asking?” I had never seen this man before and I wasn’t about to let just anyone into my office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaine. Blaine Carter.” He tried to offer his hand in greeting but stopped short when he saw me pull away from the doorframe. “I’m here with my boss Mr. Sanders. I’m sure you’ll recognize him. We’re hoping you have time for a quick chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened the door until it stopped, held in place by the tension of the chain, to be met by the man himself. James Sanders, owner of the most popular nightclub in Atlanta, wasn’t a guy you wanted to upset. He was very generous with his time and money, but also had ways of making your life a living hell if you crossed him. Some even rumored that he had connections to the mob, although they remained unfounded so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing better than to keep him waiting any longer, I promptly closed the door to undo the latch, opening it again to let the two men inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you gentlemen this evening?” I asked as I made my way back to my desk. I took a second to straighten the case file that was still haphazardly spread across it. Sanders took a seat, resting one leg across the other in a relaxed fashion, while Blaine stood beside him. They both waited silently until I was able to take a seat, folding the case file shut and setting it to the side for future processing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We seem to have become victims of a robbery,” Sanders said. “I’ve been told you’re just the man for the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that depends on a variety of factors,” I told him. “What kind of theft are we talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A personal one, but it did take place at my club. Seems that someone had the opportunity to break into the safe in my office and steal a variety of items. I had money, jewelry, deeds, but most importantly my prized possession: a rare peach diamond.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petty theft from one the richest men in the city didn’t seem to add up. He could’ve easily reported this to the authorities the moment it happened, and the culprit would’ve been apprehended moments later. I wondered if there was maybe something greater at stake that wasn’t worth getting the cops involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now before you turn your nose up at such a simple case, let me make you an offer. I’m sure this will convince you that it is worth your time. Blaine?” He must’ve taken my silence for hesitance as his side man came forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t taken much notice of the leather bag the shorter man carried in until he was opening it and dumping its contents onto the tabletop in front of us. Wads of cash tumbled out; crisp bills still neatly wrapped up in stacks like they were straight from the press. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I presume this will cover your fees?” Sanders asked, gesturing at the desktop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt my mouth gape open in surprise and snapped it shut. “I think we can come to an agreement,” I responded, trying not to sound shocked. “I’ll just need to ask you a few questions so I can start building my case file.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rummaged in my desk for my notepad and a pen before prompting Mr. Sanders to give me details about that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone have access to your office normally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I keep a pretty standard open-door policy when I’m at the club. Patrons and employees can come and go as they please. Of course, I lock up when I leave for the night so no one should be able to get in. It didn’t look like anyone had forced their way in and no one who works there has the key except me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone could have seen the safe, whether they were an employee or casual guest. That made it harder to narrow down the list of suspects from the start. I would definitely have my work cut out for me. I decided to continue with my basic line of questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was there anything unusual about the night of the robbery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, there was. We lost power for a few minutes after having various electrical disturbances during the afternoon prior to opening. After further investigation, it seems like a small blackout hit the block, but everything came back on fairly quickly and didn’t affect the rest of the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone you can think of that might have a reason to want to steal from you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, like most people, know my wealth is no secret. I’m sure the culprit had the same general reasons anyone would steal anything. You can take what you find and sell it or trade it for something else. That diamond in particular is worth thousands of dollars, but I don’t think anyone knew it was even in my possession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then what was the motive behind the theft, I wondered. Were they just hoping to leave with the club’s cash for the night and made out like a jewel thief instead? Why would Sanders have kept such a valuable item in his office of all places, knowing anyone might have seen him with it?  These were all questions I would hopefully answer during my investigation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this will be enough to get me started, “I told him as I jotted down some final thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said as he got up to leave, motioning for Blaine to follow. “Then I think we are done here for tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can be at the club tomorrow,” I offered in a rush as I stood up to walk him to the door. I needed to make sure he knew I was serious about taking the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me a short nod in response, knowing I would keep to my word. “I look forward to seeing you in the evening then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanders walked out into the night, while Blaine gave me a tip of his hat as he shut the door behind them. I checked the time, noting that it was now thirty minutes past the hour. Knowing I still needed to finish my previous case file and prepare for the next day, I promptly dove back into my work. I was no stranger to late nights, and it looked like I would be using the cheap pull-out couch in the lobby as a makeshift bed once again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>